Pogoda ducha
by Badhbh
Summary: Miniatura o najważniejszej „pogodynce" Wielkiej Brytanii.


_Drobiażdżek dla Arianki_

* * *

><p><strong>Pogoda ducha<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Parasolki, parasolki dla dorosłych i dla dzieci!<em>

_Parasolki, parasolki - kropla przez nie nie przeleci!_

Maria Koterbska: Parasolki

* * *

><p>Mycroft Holmes jest najważniejszym człowiekiem w Wielkiej Brytanii, a to bywa często w tym samym stopniu absorbujące, co irytujące. Czy po tym wyznaniu, zazdrościcie mu jakby mniej: nienagannie skrojonych garniturów, eleganckiego auta oraz przepięknej asystentki, Czytelnicy? Niewykluczone. Tylko mu nie współczujcie, nic go tak nie wprawia w stupor. A jak Mycroftowe procesy myślowe i ruchowe zwolnią za bardzo, to Wielka Brytania upadnie, a tego nie chcemy, prawda? Tysiące naszych krewnych i znajomych przebywają na wspomnianym obszarze, nie dezorganizujmy im życia.<p>

Na szczęście UK jest bezpieczne, między innymi dlatego, że Holmesowi służy pomocą sztab ludzi, dzięki którym rzeczywistość jest znośna, jednak nawet grono wysokiej klasy specjalistów nie zastąpi kieliszka porto od czasu do czasu. Po prawdzie porto nie zastąpi tylko pewnej atrakcyjnej brunetki. Nie, Czytelnicy, Wasze domysły są błędne, spójrzcie na rating opowiadania i bądźcie tak dobrzy – oznakujcie swoją wyobraźnię czerwonym kwadracikiem jeśli trzeba. Ale bezbłędnie wydedukowaliście, o którą brunetkę chodzi. Tak, o tę zmieniającą imiona częściej niż niektórzy bieliznę, zaś w Waszej świadomości najprawdopodobniej funkcjonującej jako _Anthea_. Ona ma o wiele ważniejszą misję niż „mycie podłóg na kolanach". Otóż… Holmes tak wiele rzeczy scedował na podwładnych, że nawet udało mi się odciąć od własnych emocji. Tak, gdyby nie _Anthea,_ musiałby samodzielnie wybierać nastrój towarzyszący mu w czasie kolejnych spotkań. Tym sposobem asystentka Mycrofta Holmesa jest zarazem najważniejszym meteorologiem i prezenterem pogody w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, albowiem przepowiada pogodę ducha, na dodatek ze stuprocentową skutecznością.

_Czarny Parasol – merytoryczny_

_Plażowy parasol – zrelaksowany_

_Drink z parasolką – entuzjastyczny_

Większość służbowych spraw? Czarny parasol.

Sprawy nieco bardziej prywatne, o ile do takich można zaliczyć bywanie w progach Diogenesa – plażowy parasol.

Tak, _Anthea_ zaznacza nawet prywatne sprawy. Przynajmniej od niedawna. Zgadza się, wyjścia na „Nędzników" nie uwzględniła…

Jednak Mycroft tylko przez kwadrans, podczas odwożenia Holmesów na dworzec, wbijał w asystentkę spojrzenie naburmuszonego sześciolatka. Potem, gdy już pożegnał rodziców, wrócił w trybie neutralnym, gotowy dostosować się do wskazówek _pogodynki_.

Drink z parasolką jak dotąd nigdy się nie pojawił.

Aż pewnego spokojnego wieczoru, gdy Holmes siedział przeglądając papiery, _Anthea_ postawiła przed nim kieliszek porto. Zachodził w głowę, czemu za podstawkę posłużyła koperta z czerpanego papieru? Dlaczego obok kieliszka leżała wściekle zielona parasoleczka w różowe kropeczki?

Fakt, nie wypadało jej umieścić w kieliszku. Holmes popatrzył uważnie na _Antheę_. Uśmiechała się szeroko, wcale nie wyglądała jak ktoś, kto pracuje od dwunastu godzin.

Potem popatrzył znacząco na kopertę. Potem na _Antheę_.

Dedukował.

Kobieta mrugnęła do przełożonego. Coś podobnego?!

- Podwyżka? – zapytał beznamiętnym tonem.

Pokręciła głową, nie przestając się uśmiechać równie tajemniczo jak bohaterka pewnego znanego obrazu, którego tytuł Mycroft aktualnie zepchnął do tak rzadko uczęszczanych zakątków Pałacu Pamięci, że nie warto było go szukać.

Holmes sięgnął po nóż do papeterii i wprawnym ruchem otworzył kopertę.

Zaproszenie ślubne.

Popatrzył na asystentkę z wyrazem bezbrzeżnego zdumienia na twarzy, zyskując wyjątkowo mało dostojny wygląd.

- Rozumiem, że prośba o poprowadzenie do ołtarza z dużym prawdopodobieństwem zostanie odrzucona? – zaświergotała _Anthea_, tłumiąc śmiech.

- Ehm. Ale?! To rezygnacja?!

- Nie, sir. Wychodzę za mąż. Nie umieram, poza tym nic się nie zmienia, obrączkę operacyjną z prawej dłoni zdejmę tylko w dniu ślubu, by na jeden dzień założyć prawdziwą na lewą. Charles nie ma nic przeciwko.

- Charles?! – Pierwszy Charles, który przyszedł na myśl Mycroftowi, miał żonę, na dodatek drugą, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość.

- Pański szofer, mój narzeczony – podpowiedziała asystentka. Zatem?

Mycroft Holmes odetchnął z ulgą, jednak ani ojczyzna, ani monarchia nie były zagrożone. Wszystko zostaje po staremu.

- Jeśli grafiki zostaną odpowiednio skoordynowane, wezmę udział w uroczystości – oświadczył Holmes nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem; tym samym, dzięki któremu wynegocjował ustępstwa za strony Korei Południowej.

- Rozumiem, dziękuję, sir. – _Anthea_ na powrót przedzierzgnęła się w profesjonalistkę.

Holmes odchrząknął.

- Dziękuję za zaproszenie. Jeśli uda ci się zgrać terminy, to mogę cię eskortować do ołtarza – wymruczał.

- Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję! – rozpromieniła się _Anthea_. – Sir! – dodała pospiesznie.

- W porządku – zapewnił, w głębi duszy bojąc się, że zaraz zostanie uściskany. – Poproszę raport z Chin – zakomenderował, chcąc, by asystentka wyszła z pokoju, oddalając perspektywę naruszenia Mycroftowej strefy komfortu.


End file.
